vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimue (OUAT)
Summary Nimue is a minor supporting character and the true main antagonist in the first half of the fifth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the first Dark One. Once a kind and caring woman, Nimue let her thirst for vengeance cloud her judgment after a masked annihilator known as Vortigan burned down her village and she ended up ripping out his heart and crushing it upon the reception of her magical powers. Before that, however, she entered a romantic relationship with Merlin, a great Sorcerer with whom she planned to spend the rest of her life; but the holy grail made it so she was immortal like him, and, when she used her magic to kill, it turned her powers and her soul dark, thus she became the first Dark One, donning Vortigan's mask and starting a reign of terror. Her spirit became tethered to a dagger, but she was able to immortalize it in the form of The Darkness and make it so that it passed onto whoever used the enchanted weapon to kill her. As such, Dark Ones have existed for generations, with the darkness currently residing within Rumplestiltskin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically. At least 6-C, likely High 6-B with Magic Name: ''' Nimue '''Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Classification: Human, Sorceress, The first Dark One Powers and Abilities: Magic of the Dark One (After drinking from the Holy Grail, Nimue was granted immortality and given her powers. When she crushed the heart of Vortigan, she was consumed by her own darkness and so underwent a physical change in appearance and became the first Dark One), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 6, as she lives in every Dark One), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hellfire Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Darkness Generation and Control, Petrification, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Soul Possession, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Shapeshifting, Transmutation (She is able to spin straw into gold, turning human beings into animals or changing the physical aspect of herself or others), Resistance to Broadway Force (The Dark One does not sing), Matter Manipulation, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Resurrection (If Nimue dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, she can be resurrected by the Vault of the Dark One, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result), Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), Technopathy, Extrasensory Perception, Summoning (She is able to summon objects or beings through the magic, often materializing it in one hand via a purple smoke), Sealing, Plant Manipulation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (Dark Ones are much stronger than humans). At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (As the First Dark One, should be naturally above base Jafar and at least comparable to Ingrid. Somehow comparable to Merlin and sealed him inside of his tree) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can casually move so fast that she looked like a blur to Merlin) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 with Telekinesis (Likely superior to Regina) Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (Comparable to Merlin) Stamina: Extremely high (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Several dozen meters with Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis. Planetary with Teleportation Intelligence: High, has an almost infinite knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing him to do impossible things for common Magic Users Weaknesses: The Dark One's Dagger (The Dark One is magically bound to obey the commands of whosoever holds the Dark One's Dagger and can be summoned by it, and, it is the only weapon capable of killing them, however, whosoever kills the Dark One, becomes the new Dark One, with all the immortality, magic, and being bound to the Dagger that that entails), Limits of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, she cannot change the past, revive the dead, or make someone fall in True Love), Squid Ink (It can paralyze any magical being or user), The Price of Magic (Even the Dark One is subject to the Price of Magic, one of its most fundamental laws), Lack of Magic (Both the Dagger's and the Dark One's powers are useless in an area with no magic in it) Gallery Once_Upon_a_Time_-_5x07_-_Nimue_-_Publicity_Image_-_Nimue_5.jpg 507_27.png Dark_Ones_Dagger_Nimue_02.jpg 501NewDarkOne.png Nimue_Holding_heart.jpg Nimue_Diner_Broken_Heart.jpg Nimue_Broken_Heart_01.jpg Nimue_Removes_Hood.jpg Past_Dark_Ones_02.jpg Swan_Song_25.jpg Swan_Song_24.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Once Upon A Time Category:TV Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6